Ovejas
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. —¡Lo siento, teme! ¡es que es muy divertido, dattebayo! —y tras esas palabras, estalló en risas. No era para menos, ¡el gran e intimidante Sasuke Uchiha estaba usando una curita con motivos de ovejitas!


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Ovejas**

_por Nam Min Hee_

— ¡Ovejitas!

El rubio escudriñó y bufó, llevándose un puño a la boca para evitar que la carcajada que había comenzado a burbujear se le escapase. Sasuke notó su reacción y rodó los ojos, irritado.

— No te atrevas a reírte, imbécil. —masculló. Cualquiera diría que a sus ochos años él se veía adorable en ese estado, con las mejillas ruborizadas, los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en otra parte que no fuese la razón de su vergüenza y la diversión de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Lo siento, teme! ¡es que es muy divertido, dattebayo! —y tras esas palabras, estalló en risas. No era para menos, ¡el gran e intimidante Sasuke Uchiha estaba usando una curita con motivos de ovejitas!

— ¡No hace gracia, cállate! —bramó, pero su mejor amigo no cedió. Maldita fuera la enfermera y su osadía; ¿cómo demonios iba a ir por la calle con _eso_ en su rodilla? era demasiado bochornoso... un golpe para su orgullo.

Hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando el escozor volvió a punzar en esa zona y frunció el ceño. Encima, su asistencia médica era penosa, continuaba sintiendo esa molestia allí.

Ignorando a su mejor amigo, hundió las manos cerradas en fuertes puños en los bolsillos del pantalón y emprendió el camino a casa. No le apetecía en absoluto andar por allí con esa estupidez para niños encima, una vez llegase a casa, se encargaría personalmente de deshacerse de esa curita.

— ¡Sasuke-kuuuun! —se detuvo en seco. Mirando sobre su hombro, vio una niña de exótico pelo rosa y brillantes y entusiasmados ojos verdes se acercaba a ellos con rapidez. Con el ceño fruncido, bufó fastidiado y se dio la vuelta cuando ella se paró frente a él.

— ¡Oi, Sakura-chan! —el rubio se situó al lado de Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La niña asintió a modo de saludo y deslizó sus ojos hacia el rostro de un estoico Uchiha.

— M-me preguntaba si... a Sasuke-kun le apetecía comer granizado. —murmuró con timidez. A pesar de eso, sus ojos brillaban vivaces y motivados hacia él. El azabache desvió la mirada a otro lado y apretó en una fuerte línea sus labios antes de decir algo.

— No. —espetó.

El rostro de Sakura cayó al oír su respuesta. Infló las mejillas y arrugó el ceño a la par que lo veía con determinación.

— ¡Pero hay oferta, podríamos aprovecharla! —insistió vehemente. A su lado, Naruto rodeó los hombros de la pequeña con su brazo e hizo un gesto con la otra mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

— Hmp. —se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño! —afirmó. Sakura arrugó los labios meditando su proposición, pero después de comprender que el terco niño que le había dado la espalda no accedería a su petición, terminó por asentir con una afable sonrisa en los labios.

— De todas formas, él me preocupa... —musitó. Luego, en un tono receloso, se acercó al oído del rubio para preguntarle por su comportamiento hosco—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? el otro día le pregunté si quería venir y me dijo que sí, pero como me vino a buscar mi mamá para hacer unos recados, al final no fuimos..., así que pensé que hoy sí podríamos ir.

Naruto rió y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Eso es porque el teme está muy enfadado! hoy en el patio se cayó y se hizo daño, pero la enfermera no tuvo un buen trato con él... ¿oye? ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! —sus palabras flotaron en el aire al darse cuenta de que una nube de polvo había reemplazado a su amiga al instante cuando iba por la mitad de su explicación. Parpadeó y soltó un bufido al comprender.

La pelirosa se apresuró a posicionarse delante de Sasuke para obstaculizar su camino y detenerle. Él lo hizo, y la miró de arriba a abajo con un atisbo de confusión, dispuesto a rodearla y seguir. Sakura hinchó los mofletes y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sasuke-kun se hizo daño! —vociferó, ladeando la cabeza de una lado para otro, sus pequeñas coletas rosas balanceándose con el movimiento. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero no tardó en averiguar lo que ella haría acto seguido, por lo que sus ojos se ensancharon y retrocedió inconscientemente—. ¡Déjame ver, por favor!

— ¡No! —rugió, arrodillándose en el suelo para cubrir la herida con sus manos, protegiéndola de la mirada escrutadora de ella. Sakura lo asió de los brazos, forcejeando para que él le permitiese ver el motivo de su mal humor y dolor.

— ¡Por favor, quiero ver! —rogó aprensiva, sus ojos aguosos se clavaron en los de él y después de una sorpresiva sacudida en su hombro, Sasuke apartó las manos automáticamente. Pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando ella barrió su rodilla con la mirada y su expresión de preocupación se esfumó.

— ¿Ovejas?... —logró articular. Sí, la curita que cubría el raspón de su rodilla tenía motivos de ovejitas azules colocadas al azar. Ella llevó sus ojos a la cara sonrojada de él y luego volvió a ubicarlos en la curita, así alternativamente. Poco a poco, su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y un tierno rubor en sus mejillas—. ¡Son tan lindas!

Sasuke pestañeó con incredulidad; ¿a caso no iba a mofarse de él como hizo Naruto?

Casi por inercia, ella llevó su índice hacia el adhesivo para rozarlo, pero nada más la yema de su dedo hizo eso, él dio un respingo cuando la herida volvió a escocer bajo ella. Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, acto que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

— Lo lamento, ¿aún te duele? —no hizo falta que él le diese una respuesta, su acción lo terminó por confirmar. Se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos pensativa, hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza—. ¡Ya sé que puede aliviarte el dolor! —eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke tuviese su atención enfocada en ella. Inclinándose, su cabeza bajó hasta cierta altura y desde ese ángulo le miró a los ojos—. No te preocupes, mi mamá hace esto en este tipo de ocasiones, no te muevas, ¿vale? —y antes de que Sasuke profiriese algún monosílabo, ella frunció los labios y depositó un beso sobre su rodilla, concretamente encima de la curita. Las facciones de Sasuke se congelaron y su rostro se tornó excesivamente rojo. Pudo notar la calidez de sus labios a través del adhesivo, aún cuando éste estaba de por medio. Paralizado, notó cuando la pelirosa se reincorporó con un adorable rubor y una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. E-espero que eso haya ayudado...

Y, por primera vez desde que tenía consciencia, Sakura huyó dejándole ahí sólo, arrodillado en el suelo y patidifuso. Durante los segundos en los que él permaneció sin moverse ni un ápice, Naruto se acercó hasta ubicarse a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

— Sasuke no merece ese tipo de trato, no de Sakura-chan —gruñó infantilmente e hizo un puchero—. ¡Yo también quiero un beso, 'ttebayo!

Sorprendentemente para él, el escozor se esfumó, y cuando llegó a casa, no se deshizo de la curita.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Hecho! tenía planeando dos versiones a parte de esta, pero se me hizo más tierna. xD Bueno, perdonad las faltas ortográficas y la cacografía, ya saben, ando malita de las anginas y se me hes complicado escribir sin quejarme xDu_

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
